1. Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to user interfaces and, more particularly, to interfaces for presenting media content.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Generally when a user of an electronic device is looking for or browsing media content such as, for example, songs the user is presented with large amounts of information pertaining to the different songs and/or albums. For example, the user searching for a media content item may have to navigate through a generalized home page, such as on a web page, and then through genre pages that may have been linked to the home page. The user may have to navigate through various menus and/or display screens before the user is able to find a desired media content item.
It would be advantageous to be able to access and find media content quickly and easily from a large media catalogue.